


與X之間的關係

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796
Kudos: 1





	與X之間的關係

00.  
边伯贤坐在沙发上头滑着手机，眼神却时不时瞟向坐在位置上的金钟大，明显到连一旁的吴世勋都皱起了眉头，只好趁着待机室只有二人时才开始询问。

没想到他欲言又止，踌躇了许久后才回道：「你……不觉得钟大最近怪怪的吗？」

「啊？」吴世勋不明所以，「什么意思？」

「算了算了，」边伯贤摇摇头表示没什么，随后起身拍了拍他的肩膀说：「快要彩排了，走吧。」

绝对不是他的错觉。由于新专辑概念是两个不同的灵魂在斗争的想法，成员们皆在预告照中展现两种面向，反差极大的样子使得粉丝们期待不已。

但问题是金钟大实在是太奇怪了。

他也不是因为一时一刻之事才如此怀疑，只是平常个性温和的金钟大在对于最近一些事情的反应都令他感到疑惑，像是前几周在练习室的时候，明明就已经练习得差不多，时间也很晚了，但大家丝毫没有想回家的意思，于是边伯贤开始做出脱裤子的举动引起成员的注意。

原本大家也都是男人，脱个裤子貌似也不算什么，但金钟大却黑着脸走过来对他说：「呀边伯贤，裤子穿上。」见状边伯贤也顿时愣了，这口气怎么和平常的他不太一样？但这还没完，后来录制综艺节目的时候，金钟大在节目上提起这件事，吓得他措手不及，但还是要强装镇定搞笑的回答。

太奇怪，太奇怪了。

01.

「如果我是X-CHEN……怎么样？」

边伯贤不自觉啊了一声，语气结巴问道：「什么？你再说一次。」

「我说如果我是另一个我，你会觉得怎样？」

什么怎样？这是要他回答什么？好还是不好？还是无所谓？边伯贤突然就笑了起来，「呀钟大啊，别问这么中二的问题嘛，如果——」

话还没说完，金钟大便坐到了他的身边，眼睛朝下望着他，「呀伯贤，不是我叫了你哥你就真的是哥哦，知道了没？」还没等边伯贤回过神来，他便走出了房间，只剩下身体僵持着的边伯贤缓缓坐起身，摸了摸脖子含糊不清的呢喃，「什么嘛……」

隔天晨起，便马不停蹄的进行音放录制，今天的概念呈现是真EXO，对方剪短的头发显得更适合这个主题，静静坐着的样子也和昨天强势的他不同，让边伯贤不知怎地心情也跟着轻松起来，但几秒后又因为看到一则贴文使脸色产生了明显的变化。

粉丝说了后辈在直播中提及了金钟大，说他是很温柔的一个人，因此感受到了心动的感觉，这看得边伯贤是气得立刻从沙发站了起来，走来走去的碎念：「什么啊……昨天对我那么坏，还让我不要当自己是哥，结果对后辈这么温柔……什么东西嘛这是！」

金钟仁本想进来拿个东西，却看到了他来回踱步且气呼呼的样子，不禁感觉到了一丝危险，于是蹑手蹑脚地准备离开，没想到却还是被边伯贤给叫住了。

「钟仁啊你来！」

于是金钟仁一脸无辜的坐了下来，盯着对方阴郁的脸色正想开口问些什么，却马上被抢先发问：「我问你，钟大最近是不是很奇怪？」

「……啊？钟大哥？」金钟仁想了一下，「不是和其他时候一样吗？」

「就是说……有没有变得特别强势，或是有点……X-EXO的倾向？」

……

「那是专辑概念啊哥！」

边伯贤一听，立刻烦躁地搔了搔头，「我知道我知道！唉，没事了，你去忙吧……」

金钟仁见状完全没有松一口气，反而觉得哥是不是最近压力太大，因此出言关心，「哥还好吗？」

对方点点头，也没再说话，金钟仁自然也束手无策，想着让他自己待一下，于是便安静地退出了待机室。

音乐节目到了尾声的时候，在公布一位的环节中，边伯贤也不知怎地竟有意的站在他的身边，先是身体微微摆动，看似无意的碰了他一下，再来则是更多，甚至还假装若无其事的将头靠在他的肩膀上，并且在心里幼稚的希望刚刚那位称赞金钟大的后辈能够看见。

金钟大从刚刚就感觉到了他频繁的动作，但始终没什么响应，可心里却有点好奇，于是想抓准时机看过去，好不容易趁对方低下头拨掉头上的纸花，却又没抓准时机，转过头去时他已经将头抬了起来，于是便又下意识地别开目光。

也因为目的没达成，因此连带着全身变得有些僵硬，所以只能挂着微笑在脸上。接着金钟大感觉到了纸花降落在头发上，趁着低头轻轻甩掉，却没想到边伯贤在这个时候竟然搭上了自己的肩膀，金钟大表面上显得从容但心里早已经炸开了锅。

这样还没完，边伯贤似乎感受到了身边人的不自在，可越是这样，总是想起昨天的强势口气加上后辈的称赞就更想捉弄他，于是费了功夫的用嘴巴吹走了掉在他肩上的纸花，结果也不晓得为什么，金钟大的表情瞬间变得有些僵，心中还不断想着「这是在干嘛啊……」。

后来开始唱安可曲，金钟大唱歌唱着便感觉到了一道炽热的视线不断盯着自己，于是突然转过头望他，边伯贤没想到他会倏地瞧过来，于是脸上不自觉地露出了笑容，或许是因为害羞，又像是个小孩子一样，瞬间别开了头，假装没事的唱起了歌。

没多久金钟大便慢慢地走到了舞台的另外一边，但边伯贤却不断地将眼神瞟向他的方向，心里不断想着自己刚刚是在干嘛，但回过神来时却早已经做了，也不知道自己会不会太明显……不对不对，自己只是想对金钟大报仇，也没有什么其他的意思……

应该吧。

或许是感受到了对方一直在看自己，金钟大又慢慢地踱步回了原本的位置，还和他笑着跳起了舞来，也因为如此，边伯贤甚至更大胆的摸了摸对方的屁股。

但即使是如此，却令边伯贤更搞不懂他了。

02.

边伯贤之后其实也觉得自己的想法太过于荒谬，后来的几天金钟大都和平常无异，甚至还在签售会主动提及想和自己唱歌，包括之前在开直播时抱怨他很忙所以没时间一起合作，所有的一切都让边伯贤觉得特别可爱。

但说实话，金钟大也因为最近边伯贤的举动，总被搞得心神不宁的，空闲之时就会想起来，却也不敢开口问他。

好不容易趁着回归活动告一段落，金钟大自己在宿舍漫无目的的鼓捣手机，盯着在群组和灿烈一搭一唱的他，想了好久才打开对话框，将讯息打了又打、删了又删，最后只是照了边伯贤床位的照片，输入了讯息传给他。

边伯贤的手机突然传出了讯息提示声，发现是金钟大传来的，点开看了内容后瞬间就愣住了，除了一张照片外，还有一行「想你了」。

还在震惊之时，金钟大却又传来了讯息。

[想你玩游戏的样子了。打错了。]

「什么啊……」边伯贤的心情不知为何变得有些失落，「把人拿起放下拿起放下的……」嘴上虽是这么说，但一转眼他又开始回复。

[快到宿舍了，玩一盘？]

金钟大对着屏幕笑了出来，带着捉弄的意味又回复。

[啤酒？]

[一点就好……你知道的。]

到了宿舍边伯贤快速地洗完了澡，一进房间便看见他早已坐在了计算机桌前，甚至连游戏的画面都开好了，于是他一屁股的坐下，头发还湿着呢，却也都不管了，便开始打起游戏，倒是金钟大发现了，于是拿了吹风机给他吹干头发，嘴里还念叨着「都多大的人了还要人操心」。

边伯贤听在耳里，心却觉得暖暖的，不管是以前还是现在，两人都陪伴在彼此身边，互相砥砺互相加油打气，感情从来没有变质过，但这种纯粹的情况，貌似在最近开始有了些许微妙的改变。

「……呀钟大啊，」边伯贤一边打着游戏，一边问道：「你还记得有次你来我的游戏直播吗？和希澈哥一起那次。」

金钟大点头，顺带喝了一口啤酒，「记得啊，那时哥还说你在嫉妒呢。」

「如果我是认真的呢？」

空气瞬间安静了下来，只余从屏幕里传来的游戏打斗音效，边伯贤的眼神持续盯着前方，心里其实非常慌张，不晓得自己为何会这么自然的接了这句话，气氛似乎变得有些尴尬，可几秒后金钟大却缓缓地说出回答。

「如果是真的，那就好了呢。」

这话惊得边伯贤游戏也不打了，连忙转过头来问道：「你说什么？」

「嗯……如果是认真的嫉妒，或许我可能可以更加坦然哦？」

原本以为会得到响应，但等了半天边伯贤也只是不说话，这让金钟大瞬间急了。

「哎……其实我是开玩笑的啦，所以伯贤你不用太放在心上，快打游戏吧，你都Game over了……」

没想到边伯贤抬起头来，默默地问道：「呀金钟大，你算什么？」

「……？」

「为什么要对我忽好忽坏？好像喜欢又好像不喜欢……你算什么啊，这样动摇我？」

金钟大沉默了几秒，最后才说道：「还不是因为喜欢你……」

望着面前低下头像个小孩子不敢看他的金钟大，他也顾不得什么了，轻轻叹了气后伸出手将对方拥入怀中，心软的语气化成了一摊水，流淌着占满了所有，「所以说，这样说出来不是就不用绕那么一大圈了。」

「你是在怪我吗？」

「怎么敢。」

这才象话。

「那你什么时候要和我合唱？」

「再等等我，」边伯贤低下头，在他的耳畔轻声说：「但是交往的话就不用等了哦。」

金钟大脸一红，脸更埋了进去，小声呢喃：「说的好像我能等一样……」

听见他这样说，边伯贤顿时就笑了出来，于是抬手摸了摸他的头，缓缓地说。

「抱歉啦，久等了，我的男朋友。」

不过，只要是你，等多久都可以。金钟大偷偷勾起一抹笑，将对方拥得更紧些，幸福的想着。

03.

「所以你之前干嘛对我那么凶？难道你真的是X-CHEN？」

「……有可能吗？」

边伯贤摇头，「那是为什么？」

「在练习室到底突然脱什么裤子啊，还有突然进去和成员们一起洗澡，以后禁止！」

「哦！我们钟大在吃醋吗？」

金钟大快速地将脸别了过去，「才没有！」

没想到边伯贤趁着猝不及防时亲吻了金钟大，并且轻声说道：「现在是X-BAEKHYUN哦，怎么样，要逃走吗？」

原本以为金钟大会很堂皇，但他却相当从容的回答：「不管你是谁，都是我的伯贤尼。」

哇，太卑鄙了吧。


End file.
